The fifth Sword of Justice
by Magicphoenixstonedra
Summary: When an experiment gone wrong breaks free and is determined to take its revenge, Cloner Z or Crition must destroy it with the help of her friend Terrakion and the other Swords of Justice.
1. Chapter 1

All the characters that I use in this story belong to their rightful owners.

The Beginning

Darkness...Darkness was all I could see, and a sensation of a thousand needles being injected, through my tender skin was all I could feel. And then I kept on hearing hushed voices of the ones who where experimenting on me. Humans?...I think they were called were constantly experimenting on me for some reason, by doing horrible things to me. All of them were so cruel...except for one, a beautiful lady with strawberry blonde hair in a baby blue lab coat, she was so kind to me and the other colonies. was her name always made sure we were happy and in good conditions; She even sometimes let us go outside to a land which they call the forest; But first let me introduce myself, my name is cloner Z the DNA that created me was from Latias and another legendary pokemon of which the name escapes my mind every time I think about it, and the reason were here is well to help them form or create an ultimate pokemon, one that never tires, can change into any type of element, has the ability to learn any moves, and can never be defeated; I'm seem to be the only one who can do all of that, and Cloner X. It pretty much worries me just thinking abo-

The alarm went off, my container that held me dropped to the ground and broke into a thousand pieces. I didn't have time to act a fire broke out in the lab, the sound of terrified screams and shouts caused me to panic, but I couldn't move I was to shocked and scared to do anything.

"Quick get out! leave them here!" one scientist said.

"Leave the clones!" kept saying another one "Save yourselves!"

Their...leaving us here? Why? Then a tall and blurry form came running toward me, stopped and kneeled right in front of me, and lifted me off the ground and into her arms. I just knew it was ...I just knew it, but the first thing I noticed that was wrong with her is that she was scared, usually she was clam in this type of situation but I could sense her heart pounding, eyes tearing up, and her hands were shaking.

"Professor why are you scared?" I asked her, though I didn't use my mouth to talk, but with my mind.

She looked at me with those wet eyes and puffy cheeks, right then and there she wasn't scared but sad, sad about not being able to save the other clones. Now I kind of felt like crying myself. We barely made it out of the burning lab and out into the forest, oh I forgot to mention that the laboratory was built in a secret area of the forest, some where, were nobody can find or discover us. After we made it out she stopped and placed me on the ground, and then all of a sudden she started to chuckle and soon after laugh. I tilted my head a little and just starred at her, I didn't see what was so funny but I guess that's humans or scientists for you, but I didn't say a word I'm just grateful that we made it out alive safe and sound. It took her awhile to pull herself together from that laughing fit, or what ever that was but after she stopped took out some strange glowing stone, and without warning she forcedly placed it on my chest and once that stone made contact with me it started to fuse into my body and melt onto my flesh, but strangely it didn't hurt...it was actually accepting me; then it stopped, when I looked down it was there. I looked up at and saw her smiling and with tears in her eyes, and then slowly wrapped her arms around me...I think this was called a hug was it not? And she only did this almost ever day but this one was different, this was the longest one and I loved ever minute of it. Soon I began to cry myself. After what seemed like forever was really only 10 minutes she pulled away and stared at me intently, then spook for the first time in all this mess.

" Crition...whatever happens next I need you to be brave and strong because I might not be here for very long and that stone is your only defense against the cruel world, it helps by giving you more control over your powers but be careful on how and who you use your powers on bec-" That was as far as she got before she was stabbed in the back with a piece of burning wood, that pierced right through her heart...I slowly begun to stand up and what I saw would give me nightmares for the rest of my life. It was big and it was hideous, he only had two eyeless sockets and only two arms that seem to have three claws on each one of them, but there was no mouth, and no legs just a long and fat tail.

" Who are you?" I asked it and to my surprise it answered.

" I am Cloner X2" it answered with a deep and raspy voice.

I just instantly ran and didn't look back, too afraid to face it, too afraid to even look at it, I was just too afraid to do anything. From the corner of my eye I saw an black orb heading straight at me, I jumped it and barely managed to balance myself and then a giant form grabbed a tuff of fur from my tail and tried to pull me up into the sky, but I pulled away and instantly landed head first down on a steep hill and spiraled out of control, until I bumped into a tree then soon got on my feet and ran for dear life from Cloner X2.

" You can not escape me! I will destroy you and the others! Then I will absorb your powers and combine them with mine!" it roared

Others? What is it talking about? The others were destroyed in the fire, or at least I thought they did. Then at that moment he swooped down and tried to grab me by my ear but missed, and right there I just noticed that it grew wings and...feet?! It can do that? Suddenly all the earth under my feet disappeared and was replaced with air and branches with leaves and twigs on them still attached, then when I hit the ground all went dark and the last thing I saw was Cloner X2 circling around me.


	2. Chapter 2

All the characters that I use in this story belong to their rightful owners.

The Meeting

I started to wake up a bit but I couldn't feel any thing, I couldn't see that well either since it was night and every thing was pitch black. I waited awhile and after what seemed like a few minutes, I got up by using both my right and left legs as support and got the rest of me to stand, and soon after walk. The first thing I did was walk deeper into the forest, no use going back to lab where every thing I knew and loved was destroyed...and killed. Then the image of shot through my mind, and the innocent souls that were lost during the fire; I couldn't bare it like I couldn't bare facing the fact that I was a coward for running away from Cloner X2 when I could of faced him, but no I had to run. I stopped, and turned to the skies...it began to rain and hard, so I took a look around and found a gnarled old oak tree and took shelter underneath it. It was cold, damp, and gloomy, I felt pretty lonely without the other clones to be here...right beside me. Oh how I miss them so. I began to remember the wonderful memories that I had with the other clones, and how kind they were to me an- just then my ears started to pick up something...something big. I started to crawl out from underneath the tree when a black orb struck me in the head, it felt like a thousand needles injecting themselves into my face at once...I couldn't bare it. I quickly got up and tried to run but was suddenly grabbed my neck and held to the ground, by a... Zoroark? Then a group of pokemon began to form a circle around me, they were all growling, hissing, snarling, and the rest were making all kinds of weird noises. They all seem to be angry...angry at me! But why?

I struggled under the hold of the zoroark but it had a firm grip. " Please let me go!" I cried

It just kept on holding me down on the ground and it wouldn't let me go, then just when the other pokemon were going to jump and attack I was thrown twenty feet off the ground, and it was coming at me with a fury swipe.

" rrrrraaarrr!" it growled

I heard the cracking of bones when I made contact to the soft yet hard ground, with me two feet away and close to the edge of the fast river currents, and it two feet away from me and ready for another attack I knew I was a goner. Then it jumped and landed in front of me and came at me with another fury swipe and then finished it off with a shadow ball right under me. I tried to balance myself by standing on both my hind legs but then a Pikachu came at me with a bolt tackle which sended me falling down into the fast moving currents.

" Noooo...!" I tried to scream

At times I was above water then below and kept on bumping into rocks. After awhile my head felt fuzzie and my sight soon became blurry, I could barely keep my eyes open for even a second. My breaths became short and my lungs began to fill with water...and my heart slowed each passing moment...is this...the end...for...me...?

A gigantic pokemon, terrakion was his name? came towards the stream and took a sip but soon stopped; after seeing a tiny form covered in bruises and scratches sleeping, or what appeared to look like it laying on the grass filled area looking at peace, but he looked closely and saw that it was barely moving...and breathing! He began to walk towards the body and moved it in a different position, trying to help it breath a bit better. He tried to wake it up by shaking it back and forth with his horns but still nothing, then he tried gently put a bit of pressure on its chest and released and did the same thing again and again. Then suddenly it fluttered open its eyes and soon coughed out a huge amount of water, but soon after passed out. He gently placed it on his back and took it to a drier area. He saw a patch of leaves and places it there and waited for it to awake from its sleep.

I could see nothing nor here anything but I knew one thing, I'm still alive and cold. But how could I still be alive? Didn't I die back at the river...or did I make it? It doesn't matter any more I just have to focus on my journey...what ever it may be. After a few minutes I tried to open my eyes but couldn't, so I forced them open and to my dismay they did not open. So I tried to get up with my eyes closed, and I instantly fell on my knees. Just when I was about to try and stand up again I felt something strange underneath me...leaves I think they were called? But how? Well it didn't matter now I had to keep on moving before I get attacked again. Just when I was half way up my knees buckled, and fell but didn't since something strange caught me before I hit the ground again. It was smooth, cold, and thick...like a horn.

" Need any help?" a rough yet soothing voice asked me

" W-who's there?" I asked a bit panicked

" Just me" it answered

" Me who?"

" Well Terrakion" he said " And you are?" he asked

" C-cloner X" I told him

" Cloner?" he said confused

Though I couldn't see him I could sense his presence and be able to locate where he stood.

" I came from a lab" I admitted

" A lab huh? Well I haven't seen a lab around here" he said

" That's because it was hidden but now its destroyed" I said " And now I'm on a journey...even though I don't know what it is I feel deep down in my heart that it is to protect...to protect those weaker then I" I explained

I sensed him move a bit closer to me and stopped.

" Then would you like to become a sword of justice?" he asked

" If it has to do with my journey then yes"

" Great! But you need to open your eyes first" he chuckled

I tried one more time and to my surprise they opened, and I finally saw who that voice belonged to. Within a moment I fell on my back surprised at how gigantic he was, but realized that he was no threat at all.

" Thought I would be smaller?" he laughed

I just nodded.

Then to my surprise he lifted me on to his back and he walked farther into the forest.

" Mind if I call you Crition instead?" he asked

" Why?" I asked him

He thought for a moment " Don't know but just thought it would be better then calling you Cloner X" he said

Then I thought for a moment " Alright" I agreeded

He smiled at me and I smiled back him, and then continued on into the forest with me resting on his back thinking about all that has happened to me, and how lucky I was to still be alive.


	3. Chapter 3

All the characters that I use in this story belong to their rightful owners.

Dusk

Cloner X2 slowly and painfully made his way out towards Floccesy Ranch were there was nothing but open space, which means he would be easily spotted, but luckily it had fields of very tall grass in which he could hid in just in case. He kept on looking for any signs that showed one of the clones had been here, but no luck so far there was only regular wild pokemon who seem to scurry away from him 'they should be running away' he thought. Then suddenly a small sound broke his train of thought, it sounded like...crying? But there was no one around from miles 'could his censers be failing him?' but it was too early for his powers to be leaving him now, he needed to more power and now! Slowly and quietly he came closer to the source of the crying and found to his surprise a little girl, she had curly black hair, somewhat pale skin, snowflake colored eyes, and a perfectly pink with yellow lining dress. She was the first human he saw in years and just by looking at her, brought back beautiful yet painful memories of the days in the lab. Then without warning the little girl instantly turned around and froze in place in fear, then he froze but not in fear but in surprise.

"Are you going to eat me?" she asked a bit scared, her voice was gentle and smooth

He just kept on looking into her eyes intently; never leaving her out of his sight.

"If you are then you in luck" she said with a cold tone

"And why so?" Cloner X2 finally said, which surprised the girl

Soon tears began to form in her eyes and little crying noises began to produce, which caught him by surprise.

"B-b-b-because he wouldn't notice me gone any way!" she cried out between sobs

This confused him "He?" he asked

"My father...he wouldn't care if I was gone because he's to busy with work and after the passing of my mother its even worse!" she cried even more

Then by surprise she fell to her knees and held her face in her hands, and continued to sob but louder then before; this made Cloner X2 feel sorry for the thing...but why? It wasn't his problem that her father cared little about her...but he felt how neglected and lonely she felt, after all he too had that same feeling for years; and so did the unthinkable.

"If he does not care a thing about you would you like to come on my journey to find some of my...friends?" he asked her, trying to sound as sincer as possible but barely managed

She looked up at him with her puffy cheeks and wet eyes.

"Really...but what about my father?" she asked

He stood on both his hind legs and groaned a bit in the process.

"If he does not care as much as you say then why not come with some one who will care for you" he stated

The girl looked a bit uncertain at his request or was it a question, what ever it was it confused her pure child mind.

"Okay" she answered with uncertainty

"Good" he said with a forced smile "Now let us be off"

And with that he walked to where the tall grass grew but made it only a few inches, and placed his front feet on the ground, then continued on only stopping every few minutes waiting for the little girl to catch up.

"So what do they call you?" she asked

This question caught him by surprise since he forgot what his name was.

"Well I don't know its been so long I can't remember and I wish not to remember" he said

"Then I'll call you Dusk" she grinned "Is that okay?"

He just shrugged and nodded in response.

"And you?" he said

"Well my real name is Kaymi but my friends call me Kari" Kari smiled

"So does that make me your friend if I call you Kari?" he asked afraid of the response

She thought a bit about that and turned to him with a warm smile.

"A friend since your the only one who has ever talked to me" she told him

"Oh" was all he could say, not sure how to respond

This silence continued on until it became dark and extremely cold which didn't bother him, but the girl on the other hand was shivering violently, that strangely caused him to worry a bit. So he looked around trying to find any thing that could shelter them from the cold. Luckly he found a very small cave and so led her towards it, with her tightly griping his tail coughing and shivering, while he moved her towards the cave. Though it was a bit damp and a tight squeeze for him that is they slept undisturbed, with Kari mostly in the cave and Dusk curled around her, with his side facing the harsh cold. And they were like that throughout the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

All the characters that I use in this story belong to their rightful owners.

Late night visits and talks

I was in a sea of black water, I kicked and splashed with my front legs but I could not escape. Sharp great stones soon began to rise from the sea, and everyone of them I was slammed against, causing more pain and scratches. The black waters just kept on pushing me from side to side, forward and some times backwards.  
"H-help me!" I choked out

Suddenly my whole body went under water, and I couldn't breath. Then a dark form soon appeared in front of me, and to my horror it was Cloner X2, here to get rid of me once and for all.  
"So you still live" he said coldly  
I swam a few inches back, trying to keep a safe distance from him and me.  
"You know I could be draining your life right now, but I'm a bit buy at the moment with my...plan" he said making a sound that was a cross between a chuckle and a growl "Well see you soon...sword of justice"  
Without warning he came at me, grabbed me by the neck and emerged from the water, taking us both higher and higher up, until we were a few feet up high, then...he let go.  
"Farewell" he said, disappearing  
"No! Wait!" I pleaded  
My heart pounding, chest tightening, my vision soon became blurry from objects moving fast, then...  
"Ah!" I gasped  
Instantly I woke up, breathing rapidly, and shaking all over my body. It was still night and all that had just happened was just a bad dream, but it felt so real that it scared me. I turned my head to see if Terrakion was still sleeping, and to my relief he was, resting under the shadow of a giant tree. I got up slowly on all four, walked in a small circle three times, and soon laid down curling up into a tiny ball.

In one arm he held Kari who was sleeping soundlessly, and in the other he held some sort of device, multiple red dots were crawling around on the green screen, those red dots showed the location of each clone...except for one, who he had just seen but could not locate. They were now in what the humans claim to be the Nature Preserve, which was far from the Unova region. This place would serve as a perfect spot to begin construction, for it was far from human kinds reach.  
He turned to look at the tracking device "Soon I will have you all" he whispered to himself darkly  
"Mmmmmm" Kari began to awake "Dusk..." she said dreamily "I want to go home..." she yawned  
He looked at her with a puzzled expression "Why do you want to go home? I thought you didn't want to be there, because your father ignored you.." he said  
"I used too...but I think daddy misses me..." she answered, trying to fight back the sleepiness "...maybe he does love me...but is busy with work..." Kari yawned, and snuggled deeper into his soft arm.  
"Then where will I go?" he whispered to himself  
"You can live with me...then I wouldn't be so alone.." she yawned "...all the time..." and tear slipped from her eye.  
_Could I possibly do that? No! I need to find the other clones first, before its too late..._ he thought to himself.  
"Okay...but after we find my..uummmm...friends.." he quickly added  
Kari looked at him with tired eyes, and smiled "Okay.." and soon fell asleep.  
_Maybe I'll do that...But will I be accepted?_ He asked lingering a bit on that thought, then fell asleep, carefully placing Kari on top of his back, between his wings so the wind couldn't get her. 


End file.
